


Lip Balm

by LocalAquatic



Category: South Park
Genre: Lip Balm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAquatic/pseuds/LocalAquatic
Summary: Kyle's getting pedantic over losing some lip balm. What'll Stan do to help him out?Just some drabble.





	

“Oh no!” Kyle exclaimed suddenly as he stopped in his tracks. He then began to rapidly check every pocket, as if he has lost something.  
Stan stopped and watched his Super Best Friend make a scene, “Uh…something wrong, dude?”  
“I think I might’ve…oh fuck, I have! I lost my lip balm!”  
“You…have lip balm?” Stan asked in surprise. He never noticed.  
“Course I do!” Kyle replied.  
“But…why?”  
“We live in a mountain time where there’s practically snow everywhere and you’re asking me why the hell I use lip balm?!?” Kyle shrieked, as a result of stress.  
“Okay, okay…” Stan could only sigh as he placed his hands on the shorter teen’s shoulders, “Couldn’t you just, ya know, buy another one?”  
“I could, but this one smelt like pina colada, and around here it’s actually a rare scent to find!” Kyle explained aggravatingly.  
Stan then realized something, “How long have you using lip balm exactly?”  
“About two years or so.”  
“And how often?”  
“Quite often,” Kyle shrugged, “Like, a few times a week. It varies.”  
“Dude, isn’t the stuff they use the cause of some of the dryness?”  
Kyle gave Stan a look of surprise, “It IS?!?” he asked, “Holy crap, I did not know that.”  
Stan smirked. Finally, something Kyle didn’t know. He felt somewhat proud of himself.  
“Looks like you should quit using lip balm anyway. Who knows what may happen to those fine lips in the future…” Stan used a slightly coaxing tone to lure his Super Best Friend in.  
“Oh, for the love of god, Stan…” Kyle rubbed at his temple, “But where am I going to find a replacement method of preventing my lips from being dry.”  
Stan smiled lustfully, “I think I may know of an alternative…”  
With that, Stan leaned in closer to Kyle, their noses just barely touching. He then went of Kyle’s lips, and sealed a cold kiss upon them. Kyle shivered at the unexpected touch, but very quickly grew fond of it. He allowed Stan to continue with his “alternative method” for a little while longer…  
The two soon parted, wiping their lips with the backs of their hands. Stan sighed blissfully, “So, how was it?”  
Kyle giggled, “I’ll take it!”


End file.
